


Chocolate Kiss

by Wordsinrain



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/pseuds/Wordsinrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAOI. Matt X Mello. Oneshot. Matt has been attracted to Mello for years and on top of that he's bored. Now he's decided to relieve boredom by luring Mello to him. Only problem is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raichil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raichil).



> One- Shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not Death Note, I'm not that smart.
> 
> Warning: Slash. Yaoi. Boy on Boy actions. Gay. Homosexual. Don't like that? Don't read it.

The lights of the video game blurred in front of Matt's eyes as he threw down the controller. Stupid game; wasn't worth his time anyway. He sighed as he looked back to the surveillance monitors. Nothing interesting was happening, which wasn't a big surprise, nothing interesting ever happened. He didn't think hunting down a self proclaimed god would be so boring. But here it was, utter dullness at its very best. Not that he minded sitting on his butt for hours on end, in fact he quite preferred it to anything else: controller in hand, cigarette in mouth, what more could you ask for? To not have to keep an eye on the most lack lustre human beings on the planet, that's what! You'd think at least one of them would get laid, or have a fight, a domestic row maybe. But no, they never did, too busy trying to keep their identities a secret in order to find Kira, though it was far more likely Kira was one of them. Why didn't they see that? Matt was third in Wammy's orphanage behind Mello and Near, which meant he didn't even come close to surpassing L, not that he particularly wanted to, but even he knew Kira was one of them.

He really couldn't understand how these people managed to leave such boring lives. Ok, so he didn't have the most interesting life either...But he had a lot of video games and guns. They didn't even have that much. All they had was their task force. He felt like ordering one of them a prostitute just to make the viewing more entertaining, even if they kicked her out on her ass it would still be better than the drivel he had to monitor now. Though, he had a feeling Mello wouldn't be too pleased with that, interference with the objective and all.

Speaking of his femininely male boss, where was he? Wasn't he supposed back by now after gathering the information he needed for the kidnapping? Matt looked around the monitors to see if he could see the man on one of them, but found nothing. The same old nothing. Boring and dull nothing. Argh! He hit his head of the armchair; he was going to go insane if something exciting didn't happen soon.

'Matt...?' He looked up to see the so called boss entering the room and looking at him in a rather perplexed manner. 'Insanity will not help our cause.' Matt's patience was wearing thin, all Mello could think about was the cause: beating Near...beating Near...beating damn stupid Near! The man needed one huge-ass distraction. He looked up at the blond and his thoughts of annoyance significantly dimmed when he remembered how beautiful his boss looked. He didn't care about the scar over the left side of his face; in fact he thought it suited him more that way. It was the imperfections after all that made people interesting. Perfection was boring, dull and needed to be hit with a sledge hammer.

Mello moved further into the room and Matt's eyes focused on the somewhat feline movements, noticing each ripple of clothing, that didn't happen very often because of the skin tight leather. He knew he was attracted to him, he had been for a few years but he had never made a move on it. No, Mello was far too distracted with Kira and Near for Matt to even think of making a move toward him. But it never stopped him watching, admiring.

But now Matt was bored. Matt wanted excitement. Matt wanted Mello.

'I'm going to go out again and check some things, keep an eye on the monitors especially the one outside Takeda's building,' Mello stated grabbing a chocolate bar as he turned to leave.

Perfect: Matt needed time and space to think this through carefully. How was he going to get Mello? He would be blind and probably a little offended at ordinary advances. He could probably start stripping and all Mello would do is sit there and eat chocolate. He needed to look at Mello's interests. He was fanatical about the death note. Matt saw an image of himself lying on a bed naked with a death note covering his penis. That...wouldn't work. One, they didn't have a death note in possession. Two, he was unsure what side effects might happen to his favourite appendage if he put the death note on top of it.

There was always the fact Mello obsessively tried to beat Near; but Matt didn't see how Near on top of him would help anybody.

He was thinking too far ahead he realised. He loved Mello, he was his friend, his boss and someone he admired greatly. He knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it, Matt had respect for that. He would die for the man and he knew that was how this whole scenario with Kira was likely to end. But that aside, it seemed logical to him seeing as he already loved Mello and was attracted to him to have sex with the guy. But those were his feelings not Mello's. Mello didn't even love him as a friend and he doubted the man was attracted to him. So, everything would have to be done slowly. Kiss. That's what he was aiming for. If Matt could manage that he could draw Mello in. Smooth sailing from there...almost.

So, how to lure Mello. Other than the death note and Near...what else could entice the striking blond. The answer seemed to scream in his ears. Chocolate. An almost wicked grin appeared to form across Matt's face as his plan formed in his head. First, he'd have to hide all the chocolate available. He went on an escapade around the house searching for Mello's chocolate stash. The kitchen was his first target and it had about twenty bars worth which he threw into the bag he was carrying. He went through all the rooms doing the same thing. He wasn't sure to be disturbed or not that Mello kept a chocolate bar on the shelf in his shower. He decided not to think too much on it.

He went back to the surveillance room/ his bedroom to check on the monitors. Everything appeared as normal as ever and he went back to work on his master plan. He stashed the chocolate in the wardrobe in amongst his surplus supply of stripy jumpers. He threw another glance at the monitors, everything boring. He left a row of chocolate on the side, three segments exactly. That would be enough. All he had to do now was wait. Oh...and keep an eye on the tedious screens.

* * *

The door clicked and Matt smiled. Mello would have finished the chocolate he took with him and would be on the hunt for another bar. True enough Matt could hear Mello shuffling and the cupboards banging. Matt could tell he was starting to get annoyed by the increase in noise as Mello searched for chocolate.

Matt picked up the row of chocolate he had left out and put the first segment in his mouth so the other two stuck out. Any minute now he thought to himself. Mello burst through the door the expression on his face demanding where all his chocolate was. His eye narrowed on Matt and the piece of chocolate in his mouth. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as Mello looked on him like he was his prey, eyeing up the chocolate and him simultaneously. Matt had always wondered how serious the chocolate addiction was. Was it close to weed in the sense he would become miserable and stressed when he didn't have it? Was it like his smoking where he would be ready to kill something if he went too long without it? Or was it more like heroine and he was going to be reduced to full blown insanity? The way Mello looked at him now made him believe it was closest to the latter.

Mello stalked closed. Matt suddenly realised he might not actually live through this, yet it didn't seem to bother him as he quite liked the way the older man was starting to circle him like a wolf. A very sexy blonde wolf with extraordinary leather pants. His heart was beating so loud in his ears he barely heard the clink of Mello's chains as he moved closer to him. His breath hitched and he nearly choked on the chocolate. He just had to hold his ground. That's all. His raging heart beat told him that that was a lot harder than his brain was trying to imply. He wondered briefly if his plan would back fire and he would just end up a bloody corpse on the floor.

The gap between them had become significantly smaller and dark hungry eyes peered at Matt as Mello grabbed his waist and bit at the chocolate sticking out of his mouth. Matt's heart had stopped raging, in fact, he was sure it had stopped beating all together. He just stood there as Mello took the first segment in to his own mouth and bit it off. Matt gulped but held on to chocolate while desperately trying not to bite down.

Through his jumper Matt could feel the skin where Mello's hands were heat up as if he was infusing the area with electricity. It took all Matt had not to just jump the taller man in front of him. Clearly Mello was not happy with one segment of chocolate and took the next one into his mouth this time pressing his lips against Matt's in order to get the whole of the segment. He parted from him slightly in order to eat the actual chocolate. All the blood drained from Matt's face and appeared to be moving in one steady direction. Mello's hands still hadn't moved and that seemed to encourage the area that was hogging all the blood.

Now the only piece left was in Matt's mouth. That didn't seem to unsettle Mello too much as once he had eaten the chocolate he pressed himself fully against Matt. Capturing his lips with his own. Matt wouldn't be more surprised if L returned from the dead to dance the 'can can'. Mello's lips were soft against his own and he could taste the bitter sweetness of the chocolate on them. Mello's tongue traced his lower lip before gently pushing into his mouth. Matt responded, opening his mouth slowly not wanting Mello to get what he wanted too soon. He felt another wave of shock go through him when he felt a hand thread through his red hair causing him to moan in response.

Mello managed to slip the chocolate into his own mouth and pulled away from the kiss lingering a little more than Matt would have been expected.

'About time you did something,' he spoke after eating the chocolate. 'You better not have thrown the rest of it out. Nothing's happened on screen?'

Unfortunately for Mello Matt was not in a state to talk, part of him was trying to keep himself from just grabbing him, and kissing him senseless, while the other part was frozen in shock at A, how he kissed him. B, what he said. All of it resulted in ceasing of brain function for Matt, and it didn't to appear to be returning any time soon.

'Matt,' Mello called. 'The surveillance. How was it?'

Part of Matt's brain took refuge in the familiar routine that Mello presented before him, 'they followed their routines the same as always.' He coughed a little as he was sure his voice was a bit higher than usual.

'Good. My chocolate?'

'Wardrobe,' he replied without thinking, still trying to process everything that had happened. He realised it was his own fault but that didn't make it any less absurd. He was too busy replaying everything that had happened in his mind that he didn't realise Mello had went and retrieved the chocolate and was now standing before him.

'Open.' Matt did as he was told and was shocked if not completely baffled when chocolate was shoved in his mouth. Just when his brain had caught up with the situation Mello's mouth was on his retrieving said chocolate with a devilish use of his tongue.

'Chocolate is better this way,' Mello stated. This time Matt couldn't control himself, not bothering to wait for another piece of chocolate he grabbed the blonde and pulled him in to him his mouth taking sanctuary in the sweetness of the other. He felt an avalanche of emotion sweep over him as he realised with absolute certainty that he would happily die for Mello and as long as he could keep kissing him like this till that moment, he would die with his life complete. There was nothing more to it. He would even watch the monitors without complaining.

His hand ran through the soft silkiness of the blonde's hair as he deepened the kiss. Yes, this was definitely worth dying for.


End file.
